


The Simple Life

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny seems to have everything to be happy, she's famous, she has money, friends, beauty, but there's one thing that no one knows, she's lonely. She goes to a restaurant Hibiki told her about and meets Mirajane, a host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! =) 
> 
> FIC TIME!
> 
> I hope you'll like my story even if there are maaaaaaaany mistakes (english is not my mother tongue) and I'm sorry, I tried my best
> 
> None of the characters in the following story belong to me
> 
> If you wanna talk to me about this story, I have a tumblr: cherry-blitzie.tumblr.com you can contact me even if you don't have an account on this website =)
> 
> This story wouldn't have been published if my boyfriend wouldn't have cheered me up and encouraged me to continue

People think I have everything for me. Beauty, intelligence, money and friends. As a top model and miss Fiore, I have all of this. But the truth is that I’m lonely. I want someone in my life. I can have anyone I want, but I don’t want anybody. I wanna share a bond, a deep one. I want a connection. I want someone to share it with me. I want to be in love. With a man or a woman, as a pansexual, I don’t care.

 

Tonight, I decided to go to that restaurant Hibiki told me about, the Crocus Panache. I’m done with sharing my meals with people who don’t listen to me or complete strangers. I know I’ll spend a moment with a complete stranger, but I hope this is gonna be different, that I won’t get bored to death.

 

I get in the Crocus Panache, say hi to the headwaiter and ask for a table and some company.

« You’re lucky, miss Realight. We have a table and only one host left. Mirajane will spend the evening with you. » A young woman, around my age, comes in. She has long white hair and the biggest eyes I’ve ever seen-they’re blue-. She’s not that cute, she’s got charm, though. She wears a sequined black dress, she’s very elegant.

« Hi, I’m Mirajane Strauss and I’m your company for tonight. Nice to meet you, miss Realight. »

« Hi, nice to meet you too, miss Strauss » We shake hands and go to our table.

« You can call me Mirajane. » she says with a smile. « It’s a honor for me to spend some time with you. »

« Thank you. » I order some wine.« So, how does it feel to talk to complete strangers every night? » « It’s interesting. But I have to admit that there are sometimes annoying customers who try to hook up. »

« I’m not surprised, you’re cute » She smiles again and blushes.

 

We drink our wine in silence. I’m not good at starting conversations and it’s a shame because I really want to talk.

« So… » Thank God, she talks first!« How does it feel to be famous? »

« It’s awesome. I have friends, I go to parties, I have fun. I have a big house, a butler, plenty of domestics, many cars, I also have horses. » She seems annoyed by what I said. « Wanna see them some day? »

« I saw the same things at my parents’ place. » she says with a smile.

« But if you have the same things at your parents’, why are you working? »

« In order to pay college, I don’t wanna depend on them. »

« I see. » She’s brave, I would’ve ask my parents for money if they were rich and if I went to college.

« What are you studying? »

« Medicine. I want to be a doctor in a small town » She seems really passionate by her studies. I can hear it in her voice.

« Why? It seems difficult and tiring. »

« I want to help people, take care of them. I like feeling useful because I like people. » Mirajane is an interesting person. And she must be so smart!

 

I order my meal and start eating it. « Oh excuse me, do you want something to eat? »

« No, thanks, we can drink but not eat. We, hosts, eat before coming here. So we’re not hungry. » The more I look at her, the more I think she’s cute. And she has a warm smile. The evening’s almost over and I don’t want to leave. I finally pay my bill and leave the restaurant. I went again and again to the Crocus Panache and we became closer and closer. Our conversations became more and more personal. I started liking her and it seemed mutual. I went over there until that day, the day when everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! =)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'm really happy you read this piece of work, it took me ages to write it ;u;
> 
> Again, if you wanna talk, anonymously or not, about this story, you can do it at cherry-blitzie.tumblr.com/ask

I wanted to go to the Crocus Panache because I wanted to see Mirajane but Hibiki invited me to a party instead. He told me I had to show up, that it was good for my career. All I did that night was drinking wine and trying to talk to people who ignored me. Where are my friends? What’s happening? I was so popular! Even my friend Hibiki didn’t talk to me. I’ve been ignored all night long. I was used to speaking to a lot of people at the same time, not being ignored like a plant! I spent the worst evening ever.

 

The photo shoot I had today has been cancelled, actually it wasn’t cancelled, I’ve been fired from my model agency. I went to the Crocus Panache and asked for Mirajane who wasn’t there. I feel bad, I have no job, no friends to rely on, and the only person I could talk about this is not available.

 

I took the phone and called my parents, I need help.

« Mom, it’s me, Jenny. »

« Don’t you ever talk to us, Jenny! You’re a failure, you disappointed your father and me, you’ve been fired from your model agency and you’re not able to do anything but being fat! You ruined everything! You ruined my dream! »

« Your dream? I was reaching YOUR goal?! Why don’t you help me? I bought you a house and cars! I’ve done everything to make you proud! »

« You’ve done NOTHING! I did EVERYTHING! Find an other way to live. Be an actress or a singer, but be famous. Try to make us proud! » I can’t believe what I heard. My mother is being an ass with me.

« Fine. Goodbye mo… » She hanged up the phone. I still can’t believe it.

 

Times are hard, I had to sell three of my cars to eat and go to the Crocus Panache those last six months. Mirajane wasn’t there so I chose an other host. It was boring but at least, I wasn’t alone. And one day, I went to the restaurant again and saw her. She was alone again. I was really happy to see her. As the first time I came here, she was the last host left. She noticed me and waved at me. I waved back. The headwaiter asked me if I wanted a meal with Mirajane and I said yes.

 

We went to a table.

"You look tired."

« Yeah, I hate fame. I hate my parents too. »

« Do you wanna talk about it? » She looks concerned.

« My model agency fired me six months ago, my parents are disappointed. I don’t know what to do for a living. I’ve always been famous. But now, I realize that fame is just alcohol, drugs-I never did them-, fake friends, no privacy, you can’t fall in love and build a relationship without everyone knowing it, one day, you’re at the top of the world, the day after, you’re garbage. And when you’re a model, you MUSTN’T gain weight because you’re treated like trash. »

« Why have you been fired? »

« Because some paparazzi saw me kissing you. The reason they gave me was that I gained weight. » Mirajane looked at me, concerned.

« I… I don’t see any problem! You’re free to have a life! And relationships! »

« Not as a model. Well, a former one, now. You have to be available in order to make men dream. Some models are married, but to men, so they can still dream. But if I’m with a woman, the dream explodes in a billion of pieces. But I don’t care now. What I want is being with you. »

« Me too. » She uses the menu to hide us kissing.

« I think I’ll look for a new model agency, now. » I’m not happy with this decision, but I have no choice. 

« Why do you still wanna be famous after what you told me? »

« I can’t do anything else. » « Of course you can! You can be whatever you want, Jenny! »

« I have no diploma, I just finished high school. And I don’t know what to do with my life. »

« You can take some lessons at evening to learn again. » Her idea sounds great.

« My parents won’t agree with this. »

« Jenny. Listen. You’re an adult. You can do whatever you want! Don’t wait for your parents’ approval! I’m not telling you how to live your life, but I’m trying to help. This kiss has been such a scandal, do you really think a model agency could hire you? »

« You’re right. »

« What was your dream as a child? »

« I don’t remember. Why do you ask? »

« Because you can go to college and study to make your dream come true! »

« I can’t go to college, I had bad grades at school. » 

« I’ll teach you. For free. » 

« Thanks. Thanks a lot Mirajane. » I love you. She blushes. Did I say ‘I love you’ out loud? 

« Mirajane? »

« I… I didn’t expect this. I mean… Follow me. » She gets up and leads me to a small room, she closes the door and kisses me passionately.

« To be honest, it’s been a while since I’ve been loving you. I wasn’t expecting my feeling to be mutual. » I kiss her softly. 

« Well, they are. »

We made out for a while before coming back to our table, our cheeks red. I hope she won't distract me too much while teaching.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The lessons began two days later. It was difficult at first except for history. I like history. It’s fascinating. Day after day, it became easier. My relationship with Mirajane wasn’t what I expected, she told me that she would be my girlfriend if I went to college. It really motivated me, I know she won’t wait for me forever. That’s why I work hard.

 

But soon, I got money problems, I had to sell my house, the rest of my cars and my horses. I also had to fire my employees. I couldn’t pay anymore, when I asked some friends for help, they were simply gone, even Hibiki. I didn’t dare asking Mirajane for help so I found a waitress job to pay my bills. I sold all my expensive dresses. All I have to wear now is a pink shirt, a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie. I lose everything. Even Mirajane. I stopped going to her place. It lasted a year.

 

But one day, I saw her, Mirajane, with short hair, but she looked younger. « Excuse me, are you Jenny Realight? »

« Yes, I am. Why? »

« I’m Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane’s sister. She looked for you everywhere. What a surprise! »

« How’s Mirajane? Is she okay? »

« Well, she’s sad, she still goes to college but she’s waiting for you. Come and say hi someday! » She left after drinking a coffee.

 

Few days later, I went to Mirajane’s place. I knocked and Lisanna opened the door.

« Mira, it’s for you! »

« How could it be for me? Lisanna, I’m bu… Jenny? » I can see tears in her eyes. She hugged me so tight that I couldn’t breathe and she kissed me like she never did before.

« Why did you leave? »

« Money problems. I didn’t wanna bother you with them. »

« I could have helped you! You’re almost my girlfriend! »

« I didn’t wanna owe you money. »

« Will you go to college? »

« I will, I saved money to take classes, I want to go in a history school »

« That’s great! » We kissed again and made love that night.

 

_Ten years later…_

I’m a history teacher at Crocus high school, Mirajane’s a doctor in a small town and is pregnant with our first child. We don’t want to know if it’s a boy or a girl, we don’t care, we just want this kid and a happy family.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end, as you can see... I'm a bit sad because even if I wanted to give up on this story, I'm glad I finished it...
> 
> Thanks for reading, I love you, you're awesome *throws oreo in the air*
> 
> Again, if you want to talk about the story, here's where you can contact me (anonymously or not) -> cherry-blitzie.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
